What's a Dovahkiin?
by sleepingfairy28
Summary: Matilda was the Dragonborn. Until she fell into a portal to Fiore! Now she meets 'dragonslayers' and becomes confused! Watch (or read…) Matilda meet the gang and try to figure a way back to her world where the Companions, Dark Brotherhood, the Blades, and the new Empire try to figure out where she went!
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when a hyperactive girl gets bored! A Fairy Tail/Skyrim crossover! My Dragonborn will have Mirmulnir and Miraak in her head so this should be pretty weird! I don't own Skyrim or Fairy Tail**

A nord woman with red hair and blue eyes stood tall…and fell into a random portal. "SON OF A-" she shouted falling into the portal hearing Vilkas and Aela scream her name.

_'What have you done now pup?'_

"MIRMULNIR SHUT YOUR SOULISH TRAP!"

'Stupid girl'

"DARN I FORGOT YOUR IN MY HEAD!"

She screamed as she was falling in what seemed like a dark storm. Her sky forge steel sword was flailing along with her and her blade of woe (a 'gift' from Astrid who is now serving Sithis) was clutched in her hands. 'You defeated Alduin, defeated me, and saved the world from vampires, and you are going to die falling through a portal?' Miraak mocked. "I didn't ask for your opinion!" the Dragonborn shouted. She could feel her inner wolf freaking out, and two idiots in her head did not help.

_'Watch it pup' _Mirmulnir said like a dad telling his kid GO SIT IN THE CORNER! Pay attention girl! Miraak shouted. The woman looked to see a bright light. "Holy cow it's the end! I guess it's my time to serve Sithis! Good bye not so sweet world!" she shouted.

_'Are you sure this young girl defeated you?'_

'I ask myself the same thing everyday'

The girl hit a hard surface and blacked out.

"Natsu, Gray, are you fighting?"

"NO ERZA, WE'RE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!"

Erza nodded in satisfaction as Lucy sweat dropped. They were just going back to their hotel after they ate lunch together as a team. The Grand Magic games took a lot out of them. Suddenly, a couple feet from the ground, a strange portal opened up. "What's that?" Lucy said taking out her keys just in case. A figure flew out and hit the ground with a thud. They weren't moving. Team Natsu moved towards the figure. "Who is she?" Erza said eyeing her blades and strange armor. Lucy took in the girl. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, and had red hair with pale blue eyes. Her skin was rather fair, but she had a scar on her cheek. "She smells funny." Natsu said sniffing her unfamiliar scent. "We should take her to a hospital." Gray said. Erza nodded in agreement. Natsu put the girl over his shoulders and Erza picked up the girl's blades.

**Bazinga, I'm done! First chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Matilda slowly opened her eyes. She felt a cool breeze coming from a side of the room. She sat up and was in a room. She was on a white bed as well. _This almost looks like a infirmary _she thought. She looked at her Savior's Hide armor she had. _'So you're finally awake pup'_ Mirmulnir said. 'How stupid. These people could have killed you and you wouldn't have been the wiser.' Miraak said a jerk as always. "Shut up you two." Matilda said sliding off the bed. She looked at the open window. _Where are my blades _she thought. _'The same people who took you here have them'_ Matilda sighed. She heard the door open. Matilda stood her ground getting ready to shout if needed. A small old man along with some others walked in. One only had underwear one, a blonde wearing a skimpy outfit, a scarlet haired woman wearing armor, a pink? haired guy who had a small blue cat with him? 'I have seen strange things, but this is the strangest' Miraak commented.

_'Where did that portal take us?' _

"Are you okay? They found you passed out on the ground." the old man said. Matilda frowned. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in Crocus." The scarlet haired woman said. _Uh Miraak? What's Crocus?_

'Don't ask me, I don't know. Mirmulnir?'

_'No I don't know'_

"What's Crocus?" Matilda asked frowning. "You've never heard of Crocus?" pink haired guy said. "In Fiore?" blondie said. "What's Fiore? Is that in Nirn?" Matilda asked getting more confused. "Child, where are you from?" the old man asked. "I'm from Skyrim. A region in Tamriel." Matilda said.

"What the heck is Skyrim?"

"Tam-what?"

Well, after much explaining and more confused looks and smartass comments from Miraak, Matilda wanted to hit her head against the wall. "So a portal brought you here, and you're from another world?" Lucy said trying to straighten the facts. Matilda nodded. "While it may be freak accident, is there anyone from your homeland who might want you dead?" Gray asked. 'Don't even get started' Miraak said. '_I believe there are plenty of people who want you dead'_ Mirmulnir laughed. _Mature guys, really_ Matilda thought sarcastically. "Well, I'm the Dovahkiin, and also Skyrim isn't the friendliest of places." She said. She got more confused looks. "What's a Dovahkiin?"

Back in Skyrim

"Wait, so you're saying a PORTAL sucked Matilda in?" Nazir said shaking his head. Currently, him, Babette, and Cicero were at Jorrvaskr. They of course wanted to find their Listener. "Look, I know Matilda is pretty clumsy, but she isn't clumsy enough to fall into a portal." Farkas said crossing his arms. "She did fall down the stairs once." Babette randomly commented. "Somehow, the portal SUCKED her in. We don't know how." Aela said. "Who would want our poor sweet Listener?" Cicero said. The door opened and Serana walked in. "I heard Matilda was missing." she said lowering her hood. "You heard right." Vilkas said flipping through books on portals. "Apparently she was sucked into a portal." Nazir said. "A portal?" Serana said. "Maybe someone should run to the Thieves guild?" Babette said. Everyone gave her a strange look. "What? Matilda told me she has a friend there. Maybe they know something?"

"Maybe." Aela said. Apparently, their Harbinger has connections everywhere. "What about the Greybeards?" Serana suggested. "As if they would notice anything." Nazir said. "Perhaps a daedric prince took our Listener?" Cicero suggested. "I doubt it, but then again, who knows?" Athis said from his spot.

"Well, we better figure something out. We all know how Matilda is." Vilkas said. "Yes, we know. She causes chaos without even realizing it." Babette said. "In her journals maybe?" Serana suggested. "That's a good idea. I'll go check Breezehome. Might as well inform Lydia of the situation." Aela said leaving Jorrvaskr. "I hope Listener uses her blade. She hates it when it doesn't have fresh blood warming it." Cicero giggled. "I'll go Riften to check out the Thieves Guild." Serana offered. "I'll go with you. The Thieves guild has a history with the Dark Brotherhood." Babette said.

Vilkas slammed his fist on the table. "Don't worry Vilkas, we'll find Matilda. How hard can it be to find our Harbinger, the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, the Dovahkiin, and a werewolf?" Farkas said.


End file.
